Story My Summer Vacation
by synstropezia
Summary: Liburan musim panasku


A/N : Holla all :v Udah 4 bulan nih ga bikin cerita baru, kali ini saya mau membuat cerita tentang KH BBS ( Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep ) semoga kalian suka yaa, RnR :D

Summary : Liburan musim panasku

"_Terra..."Panggilku_

"_Terra, kamu kemana saja? Aqua dan aku mencarimu"_

_Aku memegang bahu Terra, dan saat dia menengok. Ternyata dia bukan Terra, tetapi..Xeharnot._

"_Kau apakan temanku?"_

"_Terra sudah menjadi diriku"_

"_Menjadi Xeharnot? Kau bohong!"_

"_Itu kenyataan sebenarnya Ventus.."_

_TERRRRAAAAA...!_

"Hei,hei, bangun ini sudah siang"

"Aqua?"

"Mimpi apa kamu? Sampai teriak-teriak"

"Aku kurang ingat, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 9"

"APA?! Jam 9? Ini waktunya aku sekolah, ya ampun aku sudah terlambat!"

"Ventus, ini masih liburan musim panas, belum sekolah"

"Oh, belum ya? Tinggal berapa minggu lagi?"

"Seminggu lagi, sudah ayo turun, kita sarapan"

Pagi ini aku ditemani oleh segelas susu hangat dan roti, rasanya sepi sekali. Master Eraquaus sudah tiada, sedangkan Terra, tidak ada kabar. Semenjak kejadian di Keyblade Graveyard, Terra menghilang, aku hanya ingat terakhir kali aku melawan Vanitas, lalu aku sudah tidak ingat lagi.

"Aqua?" Panggilku

"Apa?"

"Jika aku bertanya apakah kamu akan menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku bisa menjawab, aku akan menjawabnya"

"Apa benar, jika Terra sudah menjadi Xeharnot?"

Suasana hening beberapa saat, dan jawaban yang aku dapatkan hanya...

"Aku tidak tau, memang kenapa?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tau, atau kau tau tapi tidak mau memberikan jawabannya padaku?"

"Ven, mungkin kau harus tau. Saat aku pergi mencari Terra di Radiant Garden, aku memang melihat tubuh Terra, tetapi wajahnya bukan wajah Terra, melainkan Xeharnot. Mungkin Xeharnot sudah mati, tetapi dia meminjam tubuh Terra, aku juga tidak tau pasti"

Betapa kejamnya Xeharnot, pikirku. Aku berlari keluar dan pergi ke taman, aku melihat langit siang yang cerah, aku ingat saat Aqua memberikan kami sebuah kenangan bentuknya seperti bintang. Saat terpisah dan melihat bintang ini, maka kami akan teringat satu sama lain. Aqua datang menghampiriku, dan duduk disampingku.

"Ven, aku tau kamu sedih, aku juga sedih..."

"Aqua, menurutmu Terra ingat pada kita?"

"Entah, aku tidak tau, kamu masih punya pasport ke Disney Town?"

"Masih ,memang kenapa?"

"Queen Minnie memberitauku, akan diadakan festival, bagaimana jika entar malam kita kesana?"

"Boleh..."

Sambil menunggu malam tiba, kami berlatih. Rasanya, aku kurang konsentrasi, entahlah aku masih teringat Terra. Setelah beberapa jam latihan kami beristirahat dibawah pohon yang daunnya banyak, rasanya rindang sekali. Bahkan aku langsung tertidur, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengguncang tubuhku.

"Ven,Ven..Bangun"

"Eh, Aqua?"

"Sekarang sudah sore, ayo mandi. Kita langsung ke Disney Town"

"Haa? Sudah sore? Padahal sepertinya aku baru tidur 5 menit.."

Aku berdiri dan masuk ke rumah, selesai mandi dan makan kami langsung pergi. Suasana di Disney Town sangat ramai, disana aku melihat Queen Minnie, kakek Donald, Goofy, dan masih banyak lagi. Sambil menunggu festival dimulai aku berjalan-jalan sebentar, rasanya ada yang janggal, tidak ada Captain Justice ataupun Captain Dark.

"Hai, Ventus"

"Oh, hai Queen Minnie"

"Kamu mencari siapa? Sebentar lagi pembukaan festival"

"Captian Justice"

"Ohh, Pete maksudmu, dia sudah diusir dari Disney Town karna menggangu penguguman pemenang Million Dreams Award"

"Emm..Pemenangnya siapa?"

"Terra,Ventus dan Aqua, ya ampun! Aku hampir saja lupa memberimu hadiahnya"

Queen Minniepun balik dan memberikan aku sebuah eskrim.

"Ini dia hadiahnya"

"Terima kasih ya, sepertinya enak hehe"

"Sebentar lagi pembukaan akan dimulai, ayo kita pergi ke pusat kota"

Kamipun pergi ke pusat kota, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Queen Minnie pun membuka festival ini, seusai pembukaan aku langsung berlari ke beberapa tempat permainan, rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Tempat permainan yang pertama aku kunjungi adalah menangkap ikan, jika berhasil menangkap maka ikannya bisa dibawa pulang, sayangnya aku tidak berhasil menangkap satu ikanpun.

Selanjutnya aku pergi ke tempat permainan lempar cincin, hadiahnya menggiurkan banget. Aku membayar 10 munny, jika membayar 10 munny maka bisa melempar 5 cincin, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan sebuah bola yang didalamnya da teddy bear. Kalau diguncang-guncang pasti turun salju, lucu ya hahaha.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah pemutar undian, aku harus memutar sebuah roda. Jika mendapat bola warna emas maka bisa mendapat vocuher pergi ke luar negeri, sayangnya aku hanya mendapat bola berwarna hijau, kalau dapat bola warna hijau, itu berarti mendapatkan hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja, dan ternyata aku mendapatkan seperangkat alat tulis. Lumayan lahh...

Saat berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Aqua. Sepertinya Aqua sudah lama mencariku, saat aku melihat Aqua, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Aqua..." Panggilku

"Ven, ya ampun kamu kemana saja? Aku sudah lama mencarimu"

"Maaf, tadi aku mencoba beberapa permainan"

"Oh, ya sudah aku mendapat voucher makan gratis kebetulaan untuk dua orang"

"Bagus tuh, kebetulaan aku udah laper nih hehehe"

Langsung saja kami pergi ke sebuah resto, tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi, ya...Cukup mewah juga dan nyaman, pelayanpun datang dan kami memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu, aku dan Aqua berbincang-bincang.

"Dapat darimana alat tulisnya?"

"Dari roda pemutar undian"

"Aku juga mendapat voucher itu dari memutar roda undian"

"Beruntung kamu, padahal aku maunya dapat bola emas"

"Hahaha, sudahlah kamu sudah cukup beruntung kok"

"Iya dehh"

Makanan pun datang, langsung saja aku makan dengan lahap. Rasanya seperti sudah tidak makan seharian, seusai makan kami keluar dari restorant. Mungkin kami akan pulang.

"Jadi, selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanyaku

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk sebentar ditaman?"

"Boleh"

Kamipun pergi menuju taman, aku dan Aqua hanya terdiam. Sesaat aku memandang ke langit, langit malam yang indah, pikirku. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi hujan meteor, indah sekali. Aku jadi ingat saat, aku, Terra, dan Aqua di The Land Of Deprature, kami memandang hujan meteor sambil duduk dan berbincang.

"Aqua"

"Iya?"

"Kamu ingat saat kita di Land Of Deprature, kita bertiga memandang hujan meteor"

"Ya, aku ingat, seru ya saat-saat itu"

"Iya..."

"Hari sudah malam, bagaimana jika kita menginap di hotel?"

"Hmm...Boleh"

Saat perjalanan menuju hotel, tiba-tiba saja seorang badut memberikan kami brosur. Aku membacanya sekilas, ternyata pertandingan struggle di Twilight Town. Aku tertarik untuk mengikutinya, pertandigannya besok dan pendaftaraan terakhir juga besok, entah, apakah Aqua mau.

"Isi brosurnya tentang apa?"

"Pertandingan struggle di Twilight Town"

"Kamu mau mengikutinya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Pertandingannya kapan, pendaftarannya?"

"Pertandingannya besok, dan pendaftaraan terakhirnya juga besok"

"Kalau kamu mau ikut, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa"

Baru kali ini Aqua sebaik ini, biasanya saat pergi ke suatu tempat kami akan langsung pulang, meski tidak diperbolehkaan pergi sendirian, yaa..Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa ikut pertandingaan struggle.

"Hey, Aqua, bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari, siapa yang paling cepat sampai di hotel dia yang menang"

"Boleh"

"Aku hitung ya, 1,2,3..."

Ternyata aku duluan yang sampai di hotel, Aqua mengatur nafasnya. Lalu kami tertawa bersama, setelah itu kami memesan kamar dan tidur, hari yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan besok ya? Pastinya lebih seru lagi.

**Bersambung...**

A/N : Akhirnyaaaa beres juga, saya beresiin hari ini juga hahahaa. RnR ya :D Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga


End file.
